My Butler, In Japan
by MyNinjaIsMissing
Summary: 100 years have passed since ciel has become a demon and he has yet to find a suitible soul. Makiera Funakoshi is an heiress to the Funakoshi Toy Company in Japan and just lost both her parents in a horrible accident... Their paths are destined to cross.
1. Introduction

The start of this fanfic is kind of odd, but all your questions should be answered in later chapters. First I should say is that this is set 100 years after Ciel's transformation into a demon (Sebastian is still his butler.) The beginning starts off with an arranged marriage which may not make a lot of sense for Ciel to be in one but there is a secret that my OC holds that Ciel needs (The who, what, wheres, will be explained all in the story.) Another thing I should mention is the story is told by both my OC's POV and Ciel's POV.


	2. Chapter 1: The White Gloved Hand

There they were. The Earl and his Butler were standing there across the room. The only thing separating us was the other people conversing at the engagement party. The Earl was a rich businessman (though he looked no more than 19), and the man I was arranged to be married too.

Everyone had herd of the Earl from England who had planned to move to Japan and team up with my father the owner of the biggest toy company in Japan. But plans change and mother and father died in a tragic car accident. Now in order to keep the company I was advised to marry my father's partner. I knew I didn't want to marry this man but my father had literally built this company and I couldn't bear to see it lost to someone else. So my only option was to marry someone who knew how to run it.

The Earl looked distinguished in his navy blue English style suit. The butler was a complete package he was everything you expected an English butler to look like. They looked all too exotic in the traditional Japanese setting filled with kimonos and paper walls.

The two men stood there as if to soak it all in. The butler leaned toward the Earl and covered his mouth as he whispered something in his ear. His eyes scanned the crowd and those mysterious crimson eyes stopped on me and he stared at me with great disdain. I knew not why he would hate me so much.

"Makiera! Stop waiting around and meet your new husband. They both may be English but they're very fluent in Japanese." My aunt had given me shove in their direction making me trip on my long kimono. Mid fall I was caught by the waist by a white gloved hand. I turned around to thank my savior and looked upon the same crimson eyes as before.

I composed myself so I could stand without his assistance. How was he able to get across the room so fast? It didn't make since.

"Thank you, I would be on the floor right now if it wasn't for you." I said trying to force a calm voice.

"You are very welcome, My Lady. I as of this day will be your butler, Sebastian." His smile was slight but warming. He looked almost untrustworthy, but made me feel like I could spill out my soul to him.

"Let me introduce you to my master." He led me across the room his smile almost devilish…


	3. Chapter 2: Uninspiring Conversations

"My Lord, may I introduce to you, your fiancée, Lady Makiera Funakoshi of Funakoshi Toy Company." The Earl gave me a once over as if to sum me up as someone worth giving the time of day. From my traditional getas, to my long green evening kimono, to my long black curly hair; He looked displeased. That's when I noticed his eyes also contained the same crimson tint as his butler's.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Funakoshi. I'm Ciel Phantomhive" He offered his hand and I gently put mine in his and he slightly kissed my wrist. At least he knew how to be a gentleman.

He was altogether pretty cute his black hair was messy and his altogether build was attractive but his expression was hardened as if he had seen a lot of hurt in the world, too much for any normal teenager.

From what I've heard of him he had been orphaned at a very young age, the exact cause was unknown his butler has raised him since then and he also ran his father's toy company.

"Do you like Japan?" I said trying not to sound sarcastic.

He kept his composure the whole time. "Its intense couture and beautiful landscapes are incredible compared to England's greed and crowded streets." He said matter of factly.

"How do you speak Japanese so well?" I had given up on trying to have a true conversation with him and decided to amuse myself with asking him questions.

"Sebastian and I have been to Japan many times." He had answered in the same tone. He looked uninterested. I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with someone so dull.

"Oh, Makiera! I see you have met Lord Ciel. I hope you guys are getting along well!" My Aunt Rika was known for obnoxious behavior but this was ridiculous. She was the one who suggested Ciel's and my marriage in the first place, and now she's pushing us to love each other like we're in a Korean Drama or something.

"Oh, and your name is?" She held out her hand toward Sebastian. He indulged her flirtatiousness and kissed it in a smooth manor. "I bet you can't wait to see your bride in her wedding kimono tomorrow." She stated I could tell she had a little too much sake.

"Or maybe you're looking more forward to the wedding night? Oh, you naughty Earl!" Ciel had a sudden look of shock pass across his face. She was making a spectacle of herself. I had to get her somewhere where she could ruin what's left of her dignity.

"If you could excuse us, My Lord. My Aunt seems to be indisposed and she must get some sleep before the wedding tomorrow." I grabbed my aunt by the elbow trying to hasten toward the door, but I was stopped by Ciel who bowed slightly and replied.

"Good evening Makiera, and from now on you may call me Ciel." Spread across his face was a slight smile.


	4. Chapter 3: Last Night Ruined

**Last night ruined**

I dropped Aunt Rika off in her guest room and headed off to my room. I dreaded for the night to end, I would no longer be the carefree teenager. Instead I would have to take up the role of loving wife who stands by her husband's side as my mother had done for my father. Those thoughts caused tears.

There I was in the corner of my room crying into the teddy bear my father bought for me during the last matsuri (festival). I knew I looked nothing like a bride to be. My hair half torn down and face streaked with make up. Aunt Rika would have a fit if she saw what a mess looked.

I needed to release some emotion though. Growing up it was always 'speak when spoken to' and 'never show when you're upset'. Those were the rules for outside but when all the guests were gone, my father always allowed me to express my feelings.

I was able to calm down enough to get into my night clothes and clean my face of the black tears that fallen around my face. On my night stand stood the picture of my mother and father smiling, the same picture also was hung down the hall. Their smiling faces forever immortalized in a jeweled frame. I understood that after tonight my roles of this household would change, and I must accept it. My duties would be different and I would have to focus my attentions on supporting my husband.

I had just begun to get comfortable under my thick goose feathered blanket when I heard a crash from my window and the sound of two men arguing. I reached over towards my nightstand where I always kept a pistol ready for this moment.

"Koji, you grab the girl. I'll grab what I can find of value, which shouldn't be hard." His voice was familiar.

All of a sudden a hand reached across my face. The cloth had a pungent odder to it, instantaneously everything became black…


	5. Chapter 4: Façade

I awoke in the garden house the next morning with a huge headache. The bags beside me are from what I remember last night, the "valuables" my captors have stolen. They certainly were new to the kidnapping business because they made careless mistakes.

Their first mistake was hiding their captor on the same property, as they live! Their second mistake was the bindings used to tie me up were less than perfect and I could easily get out of them. Their third mistake was the fact that they left me alone. I would be back to my comfortable bed by lunch.

As I broke free from my bondage I noticed a lump of black hair sitting on the ground across from me. I didn't realize it at first but I noticed my once mid-thigh length hair was cut off at my shoulders. I was horrified; I had spent my whole life growing my hair. And they chop it off within a day? The realization that there was much more at stake than my hair hit me hard. At that moment I herd a shrill scream coming from the direction of the house.

"I guess Aunt Rika found out I'm missing." I mumbled under my breath. This day was already going to suck because of the wedding business, now I'm kidnapped, all of my hair is gone, and as soon as I get out of here I'm going to have to deal with my Aunt's mass hysterics of how everything is ruined.

Well safe to say my kidnappers aren't that stupid the door was clearly jarred tight. It would take all the force of a grown man to open up that door. I tried to open it a couple of times but got tired and decided to wait for them to return.

Thirty minutes later I heard a loud crash outside the garden house.

"Is that where you're hiding her?" The voice sounded like Ciel's voice.

"Y-yes, s-s-sir. P-please don't k-k-kill us-s!" The shakiness of the voice sounded as if he saw the devil himself. "I-I hav-ve th-th-three kids at h-home! I-I j-just needed th-the m-m-money for their s-s-sake!"

The door to the garden shed crashed towards the ground. In the doorway stood Sebastian dragging the two men by the collar, Ciel followed closely behind. His wedding suit gave him a Victorian look.

"Miss Funakoshi." The butler bowed in a greeting. "I do hope no harm has come to you."

"You two, what all have you already sold?" The earl almost sounded like he had great concern for my stolen property.

"J-just a f-few t-trinkets, s-some jewelry, and a j-jeweled p-picture frame." The horror on my face apparently was read through out the room.

"Was there a picture in that frame?" I've never felt such a rush of anger surge through my body.

The man hesitated for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Well did you remove the picture before selling it?" My voice sounded more demanding than quizzical. The man beside him confessed that they did not.

I now know where saw them before, of coarse why didn't I put the pieces together before? The one man was our gardener, Koji. The other was his apprentice.

"WHY DID YOU CUT MY HAIR?" I was now screaming. I felt like today would never end. I wasn't angry due to vanity, but because it was a connection I had with my mother. All the women on her side of the family were all known for their long well kept hair. I inherited all my other traits from my dad, except for my long curly hair.

"Well that was his fault. I told him to cut a lock of hair off so we could send it with the ransom note. He isn't very bright, if it wasn't for him being my wife's nephew I wouldn't have token him on as my apprentice." The gardener answered more calmly. I guess I wasn't as threatening as Ciel or the butler.

I was done with today. All I wanted to do was wake up from this nightmare.

"Ciel, would it be all right if we postponed the wedding for another day? I just want this hellish day to be over." I asked him pleadingly as if he would make everything ok.

"I wouldn't care." His voice sounded indifferent as if he truly didn't care if I disappeared for all eternity. I couldn't stand his self righteous attitude; I guess he only put on the gentleman façade for the guests that night.


	6. Chapter 5: A Walk in the Garden

_Ciel's POV_

Makiera exited the garden house defeated; her once graceful attitude had fallen before our eyes. She reminded me of a dog who gets kicked after following orders. Something about her did make me feel like I should be more worried than I was.

Have I already forgotten the reason why I'm here? I'm not supposed to feel anything for her. All she was to me was a meal. Her soul is supposed to be one of the purest. In fact all demons know of the Funakoshi's souls.

Since the beginning of time not one Funakoshi soul has been contracted to a demon. They were the last of all the Purus (family without contract) I knew I was going to be the one to end the last Purus. All I need is a reason for her to want to make a contract with me.

"My Lord, What shall I do with them?" Sebastian's voice broke my thought. For a minute I almost felt my silent heart, beat. I have lived more than a hundred years together as Earl and Butler, but still to this day his voice has always made me feel uneasy.

"Just get rid of them, and find out where her missing picture is and buy it back." I left the garden shed as he slid the door shut behind me saying the same phrase he has used for more than a hundred years. "Yes, my Lord."

I knew by now he was already in his natural form. I paced myself toward the main house, knowing that soon Sebastian would be by my side finished with his chores (and meal).

As expected there he was on the tree branch in front of me. "Show off." I stated. I hated how he always felt the need to impress me by his abilities. I especially hated how predictable he has become. What can you expect though after being together for so long?

"Did you recover her missing items?" He had with him the sack that was found in the shed.

"All but the photo, My Lord. It seems that the human that bought the frame threw it away." This was my butler. He seemed perfectly able to carry out such an easy task, yet he failed. This was unacceptable.

"Was this task that difficult?" I asked with an indignant voice.

"You are right, My Lord." Within a few seconds a gust of wind had brought a piece of paper floating towards Sebastian still stationed on the tree above. Sebastian caught it within a flick of his wrist.

"Is this the picture you were looking for?" He turned the paper over in his fingers as if he were a card dealer at a gambling resort. On it was the same picture that was hanging in the main hall.

"You really are becoming quite a show off." I scoffed.

"It is all for you, My Lord." His smile had a rather annoyance to it. I half expected him to call me young master, but after my full transformation had took effect turning the thirteen year old body into my newer, older body the use of young master to address me ceased.

We walked up to the main house. The garden surrounding us was incredible. The use of Japanese culture made it seem as though you had stepped into another world.

"Sebastian? Didn't we once decorate our English garden like this?"

I knew we had once. I just wanted to see if he remembered.

"I do believe so, My Lord." Our conversation was bleak. We sounded too distant from each other. I guess after living so long together we had gotten to the point where we already know what each other was thinking. I didn't like it.

"Ahh, yes that was when Damian of Poseidon Toy Company, visited for business." That day was remembered like it was a stain on my memory. That marked the beginning of the end of my human life, there after what little hope for a normal life I had for a normal life had vanished.


End file.
